This invention relates generally to nonwoven fabrics and, more particularly to a family of reinforced net structures which are formed by combining biaxially oriented thermoplastic copolymer films, and oriented polypropylene netting. These nonwoven fabrics have a unique combination of properties including strength, tear resistance, air permeability, and in cases where two or more layers of oriented netting are employed, the fabric has excellent interlaminary adhesion and high sewn seam strength.